


❤Quieres estar juntos, chica?❤

by HelmetParty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Girls with Guns, Sombra is a big old cutie who just wants friends ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Sombra has a crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, amigos! ❤ I really want to get back into the groove of writing. Please enjoy, and comment. Criticism is welcomed with opened arms. If you have any requests, please also let me know! ✩ Ive never written sombra or satya, so i already know its probably a but ooc : /

 Satya feels ill every time she hears the deadened voice. It's like a haunting ghost that comes back every now and then. " _Miss me_?"

 She cringes. Its her again.

 "You seem impossible to get rid of" Satya says, her voice stern as she doesn't even turn from her teleporter to look at the grinning woman. "I am beginning to think that you have loyalty to no one. Should you not be with your team?"

 Symmetra hears the woman chuckle. "Well, i'm here, so i guess not _amiga_." Finally, she turns to face the woman who daunts her. Sombra is sitting on a table which was in the room that Satya had deemed safe for her to position her teleporter; it was somewhere the enemy team would have no obligation to check. Out of the way of choke points and main line of fire, but close enough to the point they had to protect that it was useful.

 "How have you found me this time?" Sayta asks with a frustrated sigh. "I was sure that i was fairly well hidden this time."

 "Eh, I've been chilling out back here for a while. I should ask how _you_ found _me_."

 "I had no intention of finding you, or anyone" She growls, checking out the window of the room if anyone had spotted her. "I am to return to the front lines, and i am not going to leave you here with my teleporter."

 Satya turns to the woman, her eyes glaring and her structure intimidating. She holds her homing beam in Sombra's direction, with clear intention.

 Sombra just laughs. "Ah, yes, the mighty Satya, cold blooded killer, going to kill me just because she thinks i'm going to hack her teleporter while shes away playing _hero_." She steps up from her sitting position on the table, and walks gracefully to the other woman. "I'm not going to do anything. If i wanted you or your little machine dead, it would have already happened" she whispers as she circles Satya. Satya shivers. "You know, your team is doing completely fine without you" Sombra points outside. "It's pretty clear we lose today, might as well enjoy it, right? Besides, one less fighter on their team makes it easier for _you_."

 On any other day, with anyone else, Symmetra would not have stuck around to hear the enemy talk, let alone let them live. 

 Satya relaxes her body and sighs, holding her beam down. 

 " _Perhaps...you are correct_."

 Sombra smiles. It's not an evil or menacing smile, but charming, perhaps. It makes Satya's heart skip a beat.

 "Good, we can hang then!" Sombra grins, throwing her gun to a chair located across the room. She proceeds to turn with a certain groove to her to sin a chair next to Satya's teleporter, and turns to her left, where she stands. "Lets chat; i never get to talk to anyone from the other team. What's it like on your side? Do you have a crush on anyone? Tell me the drama."

 Satya is dumbfounded at the woman's sudden change of mood. Sombra was, typically, a force to be trifled with; she was a criminal, she was intimidating, she was _strong_. Now, she sounded childlike but unfeigned. Satya feels like she should be scared, or shocked, instead she takes a seat next to the woman and looks at her with awkward camaraderie.

 "I...would assume you know it all, already, given you are a...computer architect of sorts." Satya does not smile.

 "Well, i know a lot, but not everything, Amiga.  _Aunque, sé que estás interesado en las mujeres_." The last part is mostly a whisper, but it piques the interest of Satya. "What was that?" she says, looking at Sombra suspiciously. 

 "Nothing" she says, a smile protruding on her face. "Tell me, Satya, are you perhaps involved with anyone?"

 "This is...an awkward line of questioning" Satya mentions with a sigh. "Perhaps it does not even matter. No, i am not involved with anyone."

 Sombra internally sighs with relief.

 "Ah! Thats good," she says with a chuckle. "Maybe your true love will come along one of these days?"

 Satya shakes her head. " _Doubtful_."

 Sombra frowns playfully and rests her head on her arms, looking up to Satya who is staring somewhere at the wall. "Aw, amiga, why?" There is a mischievous yet serious tone in her voice.

 "I have not...endured _physical endearment_ before."

 "Amiga, i know English, but im pretty sure that wasn't even that."

 Satya sighs, her face turning red. "I've never kissed anyone." 

 She had no idea why she was saying that, let alone to her enemy.

 Sombra looks shocked, and sits up. "You're 28 years old, Satya!" She stands up from her seat, and Satya sighs with a frown, looking to the ground.

 "Use this against me if you will. It does not bother me."

 "I won't allow you to go on like this another day. You need to have your first kiss" she says, matter of factly. Sombra takes Sym's hands into hers, and pulls her up gently, looking her into the eyes. "Kiss me."

 Satya's eyes widen, and she looks at the woman in surprise. "W-what?"

 "Come on, amiga! What do you have to lose?"

 She turns around away from Sombra's grasps and thinks for a moment. There is a few seconds of silence between them before Sombra nods to herself. "Ah, sorry, overstepping my boundaries. Apologies, Satya."

 Sombra turns to leave through the back, through, is stopped by a hand to her shoulder. The hand turns her around and, before Sombra knows it, there's a soft set of lips set against hers. Her eyes widened, shocked by the sudden initiative taken by the smaller woman.

 "Wow," is all Sombra can muster. "Awesome."

 "You should leave now, my teammates will be using the teleporter anytime."

 They stand an awkward distance apart from each other, and Satya turns to look out the window. "Yeah," Sombra says. "Yeah. _Adios, Satya._ "

-

 Symmetra is left a blushing mess, holding her hand against her lips as she thought of the purple haired woman.

_She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't happy the next time they met._

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque, sé que estás interesado en las mujeres = Although, i know you're interested in women  
> Amiga = Friend


End file.
